


Caro Mio Ben

by LifeOnTheMoon



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMoon/pseuds/LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Eloise and Phillip spend the eve of their fourth wedding anniversary at Benedict and Sophie's and Eloise simply can't think of anything but the first time Phillip pleasured her in Sophie's study. After behaving in a terribly wanton manner through dinner and driving her husband mad, will Phillip get his revenge on Eloise?





	Caro Mio Ben

It had been almost four years since Eloise had walked down the aisle of the chapel and pledged her troth to Sir Philip Crane. As she brushed her long chestnut hair and prepared for bed she thought that although she hadn’t been confident of his love then, marrying him had been one of the best decisions she had ever made. They had spent the evening at Benedict and Sophie’s little cottage and with their anniversary so close all the memories associated with Sophie’s study had come flooding back. She had barely been able to concentrate through dinner. While they had enjoyed plenty of activity in the bedroom through the years it was difficult to forget the first time one felt something quite as wonderful as that. Without any way to dispel her fantasies she had shamelessly teased her husband all night. Throughout dinner, she kept her face neutral whilst her hand crept across his thigh... 

She heard knocking on the door and her husband walked in. 

‘You know there’s no point in knocking if you don’t intend to wait for a response,’ she said teasingly. 

‘I think you’ve had more than enough time to prepare for bed’. her husband said firmly. ‘It has been almost twenty minutes. I think I’ve waited long enough.’ 

Eloise let out a very uncharacteristic giggle. Even after all these years she could still drive her husband mad simply by spending too long attending to her toilette while he expected her in his bed.

‘Just making sure I’m properly attired Sir Phillip,’ Eloise said demurely. 

Phillip’s brown eyes darkened with desire. ‘Is that so,’ he growled, his voice low. 

They both knew that when Eloise referred to her husband as Sir Phillip she wanted him to take charge of the situation. In two strides he was across the room. He spun the stool she was sitting on around so she was facing him and lifted her right off. Eloise’s legs wrapped around his waist and her hands ran over his arms, feeling his powerful muscles. 

‘Oh Sir Phillip,’ she gasped. 

‘You are entirely too provocative for your own good,’ he mumbled into her hair, when he laid her down on the bed. 

‘I rather think I am,’ she said her voice light. 

‘I think you should be punished for your behaviour tonight,’ he said mock sternly. ‘No well-bred woman teases her husband so shamelessly. And that too with your brother sitting opposite us the whole time.’ 

He quickly undid the tie on her robe and eased her out of the garment. Under her night-robe she was wearing a shockingly indecent nightdress that was practically sheer.

‘Good heavens Eloise,’ he said, pretending to be shocked. ‘I do think you should be punished for wearing this too. You really have been naughty.’ 

Eloise simply looked up at him, her grey eyes full of want. She began to attempt to take off his shirt but he stopped her. 

‘After all that teasing tonight I think I will take charge now,’ he said firmly. He silently congratulated himself on his self-restraint. All her really wanted to do at the moment was pin her down and have his wicked way with her. But he knew the longer he drew this out the more pleasurable it would ultimately be. He gently pushed her down on to the bed and flipped her over so she was resting on her front. He would show her that two could play at that game. He lifted her nightdress so her perfectly shaped bottom was on display. He suspected that Eloise, who was always determined to retain control, would be feeling a little out of her depth, but when he brushed his fingers across her sex they came away moist. 

‘Such a wanton girl,’ he murmured as he teased her, with soft touches.  
Still facedown, Eloise gasped and attempted to push herself closer to his fingers. But tonight was not a night he wished to oblige her by sating her lust immediately. She really had driven him crazy over dinner. He slowly increased the force of his touches and when she was truly dripping wet he pushed his fingers into her and with his other hand smacked her bottom.  
Eloise let out a moan, the sensations of pain and pleasure becoming almost overwhelming. 

‘Do you agree that you have been very naughty,’ she heard Phillip say, through the haze of her lust. 

‘Yes yes,’ she cried. ‘Please punish me Sir Phillip!’

Phillip chuckled. He knew Eloise enjoyed it when he was masterful but he didn’t think she would have this sort of reaction to being spanked. He brought his hand down on her bottom a few times more, and each time she shuddered pleasingly. He was now so hard he felt he was going to burst out of his trousers but all he did was pull her halfway off the bed, open her legs wider and kneel between them. Eloise tasted incredibly sweet he as he probed her sex with his tongue. She was letting out the most endearing mewling sounds and he knew she couldn’t be far from her climax. The combination of the spanking and love-making had left her incredibly wet. She moaned his name as she finally came. It was almost ironic that she had barely seen him through the whole process as he had made sure her head was firmly down while he had his wicked way with her. She turned herself over to see her husband looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

‘Did you enjoy that?’ he asked, as though her reaction hadn’t been enough of an answer. 

Eloise nodded, mute for practically the first time in her life. 

‘Well naughty girls do have to get punished,’ he said. Eloise immediately made up her mind to misbehave more often. 

‘Do you need some help your trousers, Sir Phillip,’ Eloise asked, far too demurely for a woman who had seconds before been screaming her husband’s name in ecstasy while he had his head between her legs. 

‘I think I might,’ he said, with a wicked smile. He removed his shirt and straddled his wife on the bed. She was still far too overdressed in his opinion, even though the nightdress left little to the imagination. He pulled it off her and slowly, licked her hard nipple. Her breasts, while certainly not the largest he had seen were pert and even lying down, stood up firmly. Even though she had just come moments ago, Eloise felt a current run straight to her womanhood. Phillip teased her nipple with his tongue, licking and sucking. She desperately wanted him inside her but he seemed determined to draw out her agony. Her hands moved towards his belt, and in a practiced motion removed his trousers. They were now both entirely naked and she could feel his hard manhood pressing into her pelvis. As she kissed him he moved her so they switched positions and she was now on top of him. They continued to kiss passionately as he kneaded her breast with one hand. She could taste herself on his tongue and somehow that drove her even wilder. 

Slowly she detached herself from his mouth and kissed her way down his body. He grasped her hair as she let her mouth settle over his manhood. While he had been remarkably in control until then, he couldn’t help but groan as her practiced tongue licked and sucked his most sensitive area. 

‘Good God, Eloise,’ he said, blaspheming without thought. ‘You’ll be the death of me.’ His fingers gripped her hair tighter, and even though Eloise knew this was more for his pleasure than hers, the fact that she had elicited this reaction made her insides melt with desire. She took him deeper and he groaned again. 

Phillip knew it would only be a matter of time before he came and he was determined not do do it in her mouth. He pulled her off and flipped her over so she lay under him, her face once again pressed into the bed. They very rarely made love in this manner, but after the faux punishment it seemed oddly apt. Eloise was certainly more than willing to go along with it. She felt excitement rise within her as her husband parted her legs and thrust himself into her. There was nothing gentle about his love-making. He rode her as he would a horse, laying spanks on her bottom.  
‘You have been very naughty,’ he growled as she cried out in pleasure. ‘No wife should be so wanton.’ 

He grasped her hair as he continued to thrust into her and Eloise couldn’t control herself anymore. She shuddered as she once again reached her climax of pleasure, her sex contracting around his manhood in an unbearably arousing way. Then, unable to stop what he had been trying to stop practically since the beginning of dinner, Phillip finally came. He lay upon his wife, both of them breathing heavily. Eloise was practically crushed by his physique but his weight felt incredibly comfortable and she almost felt bereft when he rolled off her. She nestled close to him, her grey eyes sparkling with mirth. 

‘What are you thinking love?’ he asked tenderly, moving a sweat-soaked strand of hair off her face. 

‘I think that I should misbehave more often,’ she said, laughter in her voice.


End file.
